Creo en Ti
by vickyng
Summary: Fic de navidad. Horo es un chico de la calle, pero cierta navidad, obtiene un regalo inesperado: Un amigo que, al igual que él, ha tenido que vivir solo. HoroxRen. AU. Dulce.


Hola! Antes que todo, quiero decir que este no es el fic de **La pregunta del Millón**, que se encontraba en mi fic "Infinito", así que no responderé los reviews aquí. Para el otro fic tengo aún un tiempito más, aun así creo que estará listo pronto.

Este es mi Fic de Navidad, un regalito muy dulce e inocente, lo que hace que no parezca muy mío, je. Quise mostrar lo bella que puede ser esta fecha, y también lo importante que es la manera en que cada uno lo trate... Que es estar con los seres queridos. Ah, puede que algunos les sorprenda que mencione a dios, después de todo, yo no creo, pero creo que es lindo tener fe. Yo la perdí, pero creo que es muy valorable el confiar ciegamente. Además, escribo de los personajes, y no de mí.

Este fic va dedicado... A todos. A todos los que leen mis historias, los que me dejan reviews y los que no, los que no leen yaoi, los que no leen fics... A todos. Pero en especial, y espero que lo leas antes de regresar, quisiera dedicártelo a ti, Nogue, porque estoy segura que te agradará algo tan tierno como esto. Este es mi regalo de navidad a la distancia, junto con un beso. Y para el resto, los que me lo reciban, un beso también. Arriba yaoi-fans y escritores, Je.

No se si es necesario decirlo, pero este también es un HoroxRen -wow, que novedad-, y, sorpresa! Es AU -Alternative Universe, para el que quiera saber, Je-. Es muy dulce. Uno de los clásicos "Te amo". Aquí no hay Rape, ni golpes, ni siquiera Lemmon... -buaaa, no hay lemmon... xD- Así que ya saben.

Ah, una última cosa. Lo escribí como si el fic se diera en el hemisferio sur, después de todo, Japón está en éste, y también todas mis navidades las he pasado en Chile, así que perdón si hay costumbres que difieren. Para los que no saben, aquí la navidad es en verano. En diciembre también, pero aquí hace bastante calor. Ah, y por lo menos en mi ciudad, no nieva. Creo que en Tokio tampoco es muy común la nieve, por lo que no estoy tan mal.

Con cariño para todos. Y felices fiestas!

Vickyng-san.

_Fic de Navidad_

**Creo en Ti.**

Es otra navidad que pasaré solo. La noche no está muy fría, porque es verano, pero como no tengo abrigo, el aire fresco se siente como si me entrara hasta los huesos. Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero los que me conocen me dicen Horo-Horo. O Hoto-Hoto, porque todos confunden mi nombre. Dicen que si se cambia la "r" por la "t", queda Hoto-Hoto. No me gusta que hagan eso, me pone furioso!.

Hace poco cumplí los siete años, y desde que tengo memoria, vivo en la calle. Algunos creen que tengo una familia mala y que por eso paso todo el tiempo fuera, pero la verdad es que así vivo. Duermo donde puedo, generalmente en las plazas, cubierto con cartones, o lo que encuentre. A veces sin nada. No tengo amigos de mi edad, sólo tengo algunos ancianos que viven como yo. Los otros chicos están todos en sus casas, cenando con su familia, o en alguna huerfenería(1), comiendo rico también.

Aún hay algunas personas en la calle. Me gruñe el estómago, así que voy donde los ricos, para sentirse tranquilos el resto del año, nos entregan un plato de sopa y un pan. No es mucho, pero es mejor a tener el estómago vacío. Me formo en la fila, y luego de un rato, recibo los alimentos que me da una señora simpática, que me sonríe. Trato de devolverle el gesto, y entonces ella me dice "Feliz navidad". Yo sólo asiento, sin saber que por educación, se debe decir "Igualmente", o al menos, "Gracias". Pero al menos me quedo callado. Hay cosas que no se aprenden así, de la nada.

Sonrío a todas esas personas que nos ayudan, y converso con los ancianos que están sentados a mi lado. Son agradables, y aprecian mi alegría. Termino de comer y me marcho.

Todos los años voy a la plaza central de la ciudad, donde hay un enorme árbol de navidad, adornado muy bonito y muy bien iluminado. También hay un reloj que indica la hora. Son las once y media. Espero que este año Santa sí venga, y me deje algún regalo. Nunca he recibido algo en navidad, excepto la sopa anual, y una vez me dieron unas botas, pero que se rompieron hace tiempo. Nunca un juguete.

Ahora todo está silencioso. Cada cual debe estar con su familia, o con sus amigos, aun que sea.

Hace mucho frío todavía, porque es de noche, pero no me iré. Quiero ver a Santa! Se que todos esos que están en la ciudad los días antes, no son más que imitadores que tratan de engañar a los niños, pero yo soy un chico listo, así que los desenmascaro frente a todos. Estoy seguro de que el verdadero es bueno, y me dará algún regalo... Quien sabe, tal vez me da una familia buena y simpática, pero sobre todo, que me quiera.

Tomo asiento en uno de los bancos pintados de verde oscuro, y muy destartalado, que está justo al frente del pino navideño. Me froto las manos, y luego las pongo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Miro el reloj que está a uno de mis lados, no se si la derecha o la izquierda. Faltan cinco minutos. Por favor, aparece Santa. Quiero verte. Quiero que cambies mi vida. Yo soy un buen niño... Bueno, al menos, trato de serlo, pese a todo lo que creen los señores de los negocios. Y lo más importante, te quiero mucho.

Aunque, a quién engaño? No vendrás. La navidad es bella sólo para los que tienen dinero. Siempre ha sido así. Creo que este será otro año en que esperaré en vano.

El reloj empieza a sonar. Ya son las doce, o eso me enseñaron: cuando el reloj suena, cambia el día, y Santa aparece sólo en ese momento, aunque a veces los regalos recién aparecen al otro día. O a la semana. Con cada campanada, mi sonrisa disminuye. Son las doce, y otra vez estoy solo en navidad. Pero esperaré a Santa. Tal vez, si él ve que aún lo espero, le daré tristeza y me dará algo. Tal vez... Aún tengo fe.

No sé cómo ni cuando me quedé dormido, pero la cosa es que terminé acostado en el banco, como tantas otras veces. Se que cuando me dormí, el árbol aún brillaba, y estoy casi seguro, que mientras soñaba, escuché unas campanillas.

"Hey... Despierta... Hey" -Me dice una voz tímida, y muy suave.

Como todavía estaba medio dormido, recién ahí noté como me sacudían ligeramente, así que no tuve otra opción más que abrir los ojos. Me senté y me restregué los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, me di cuenta que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. Algo... Algo raro pasó en mi corazón, me sentí triste, decepcionado. No vi a Santa, pero había una personita frente a mí. De inmediato pensé que era un duende, pero luego me di cuenta que era un chico de mi edad, aunque mucho más pequeño, y delgado como yo. Estaba serio, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía algo apenado. Tenía un abrigo largo, que le quedaba muy grande: Tenía que darle varias vueltas a las mangas, y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Debajo, tenía sólo una camiseta y unos shorts viejos.

"Hola. Quién eres?" -Me preguntó, mientras pestañeaba. Me di cuenta entonces que sus ojos eran muy lindos: Entre verde y dorado.

"Este... Yo... Me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero todos me dicen Horo-Horo."

Entonces el niño se sentó a mi lado, y se puso a mirar el árbol de navidad. Yo entonces hice lo mismo que él, así que nos quedamos un buen rato callados.

"Estás perdido, Horo-Horo?"

Estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta, y aunque generalmente contestaba "No", y punto, a ese niño le dije la verdad. No se, creo que me caía bien.

"No, yo... no estoy perdido. Yo vivo aquí, en las calles."

El niñito, que tenía un peinado muy raro, además del pelo medio morado, me miró otra vez, e hizo algo raro. Creo que fue algo así como una sonrisa, pero parecía que no sabía hacerlo, o no se atrevía.

"Yo también. Ten, debes tener hambre."

El chico entonces empezó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó al encontrarlo: Era un trozo de pan, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. No sabía que hacer, si tomarlo o no. Finalmente, noté que tenía mucha hambre, y que si ese niño me lo daba, debía ser porque no lo quería.

"Gra-Gracias" –le dije sorprendido. Entonces me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre- "Cómo te llamas?."

"Ren. Me llamo Ren."

Desde ese momento, no se bien porqué, empezamos a andar juntos. No era que uno siguiera al otro, sino que, sin decir nada, habíamos decidido ser compañeros. Era bueno tener un amigo con el cual se pudiera andar todo el tiempo... Las cosas parecían más fáciles, y te olvidas de la soledad.

Juntos, buscábamos lugares donde vivir. Algún lugar fijo y cómodo, para no seguir durmiendo en plazas. Pronto pasaría el verano, y necesitábamos un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia. Soñábamos con que, algún día, mientras jugábamos, llegaría un señor y una señora buenos, y que les caeríamos tan bien, que nos adoptarían. A los dos, juntos. Y así, vivir bien, y no separarnos nunca.

Al igual que yo, Ren no tenía ni padre, ni madre. La única diferencia, es que yo había vivido un tiempo con una anciana que me había dicho que me llamaba Horokeu Usui, aunque luego de un tiempo, ella había muerto. En cambio, él mismo se había puesto su nombre. Ya no nos importaba cómo habíamos llegado a las calles, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso era suficiente.

Recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando estábamos juntos. Hay un momento que se ha quedado grabado especialmente. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que nos conocimos en la plaza, y vivíamos en un callejón, porque ahí había un auto abandonado que servía para protegernos de la lluvia, y hacía de nuestra casa y guarida. Era invierno, y llovía con fuerza. Los dos teníamos ya diez años.

No teníamos comida, y hace bastante que Ren se veía muy mal... No podía soportar verle sufrir, así que decidí ir a conseguir dinero, y luego algo de comer. El viento también era muy fuerte, así que obligué que me prometiera que se iba a quedar allí, y que no saldría.

Aún recuerdo bien la sensación de la lluvia corriendo por mi cuerpo entumecido, y el viento azotando mis brazos. Pese a los años, yo continuaba con la misma camiseta y pantalón. Corrí por la calle, hasta llegar a una esquina en que transitaba mucha gente. Venía agotado. Entonces me puse a pedir dinero a los transeúntes. No me importaba tener que hacerlo, si era por Ren. Conseguí pronto varias monedas, así que supongo que mi aspecto era muy lastimero. Fui lo más rápido que podía, debido al cansancio, al negocio en que solía comprar. Llevé un par de bollos, le sonreí al señor que atendía, y me fui.

"Ren?" –Pregunté al llegar a nuestro improvisado hogar.

Pero no tuve respuesta, lo que me sorprendió. Mi amigo no estaba allí... Lo busqué por todos lados del callejón y del auto, pero nada. Empecé a preocuparme. No estaba. Dejé los bollos sobre el asiento viejo, roto y duro, pero más cómodo que el suelo, del auto, y salí nuevamente a la calle.

"Ren? Ren!."

Fui a todos los lugares que conocíamos, y que solíamos visitar, con algo apretado en mi pecho. Entonces, fuera a de un negocio, al cual yo no iba mucho, se me heló el corazón.

"Maldito mocoso, ya estoy harto de que me robes! A ver si con esto aprendes de una vez por todas...!"

En el suelo, empapado, estaba mi pequeño amigo. Se veía bastante asustado. Había algo extraño en su rostro, pero en ese momento, a la distancia, no podía saber bien qué era. A su lado, tirados en la acera también, habían varios panes, y una que otra golosina. Un hombre furioso, que me daba la espalda, estaba frente al chino –Como me enteré después que era-, y se acercaba a él.

"_Ren_", Se cruzó por mi mente.

"¡Ren!"

Corrí hacia él, sin detenerme a analizar lo que hacía, y sin saber bien qué iba a hacer ahí. Sólo quería evitar que le hicieran algo. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ren se había vuelto mi razón de ser, lo que yo protegía. Si le ocurría algo... Caería. No tendría fuerzas para continuar.

Llegué frente a él, y me arrodillé. Lo estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza, y dejé mi espalda frente al dueño de la tienda, para que me golpeara a mí. Apreté los ojos, esperando. Abrí un poco los ojos, y entre mis brazos, Ren me miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados, sorprendido, y sonrojado.

Pero el golpe no llegó. El tipo ese me alzó por la camiseta, separándome de mi amigo, y colocándome frente a él, así que lo encaré. No se veía agradable. Tragué saliva, nervioso, y con toda la valentía que tenía, estiré mis brazos hacia los lados, dando a entender que no dejaría que tocara al pequeño de pelo violeta.

"Escúchame, niño: Esta vez no les voy a hacer nada... Pero tampoco es la primera vez que descubro a tu amiguito robándome. Si lo vuelvo a encontrar en esas, no dudaré en llamar a la policía, o de yo mismo darle una buena lección. Así que más te vale que controles al chico.""

Entonces se giró y se fue. En antes de eso, habría jurado que era imposible que ocurriera algo así: Nadie le tiene lástima a un ladrón, por pequeño que sea. Sin embargo, en el momento en que me giré hacia mi amigo, comprendí porqué nos había dejado ir: Ren tenía una mejilla roja –aunque se estaba poniendo morada- por un golpe, y su labio inferior sangraba... Eso era lo diferente que vi en él al llegar.

Me volví a arrodillar frente a él. Yo estaba muy serio, y miraba al piso fijamente. Parecía que mi amigo iba a romper a llorar en cualquier minuto... Al parecer, se sentía muy avergonzado.

"Yo... Lo siento... Quería que los dos pudiéramos cenar hoy..."

Paf.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, le di una bofetada. Ren me miró sorprendido. Había estado tan preocupado por él, por su salud... Quizás que le podrían haber hecho! Además... Me lo había prometido... él lo había prometido...

"Tonto! Qué acaso no ves los problemas en que te pudiste haber metido, no ves en los que te metiste? Qué acaso no pensaste que me iba a preocupar? Además estás enfermo!"

"Horo-Horo..."

No aguanté más, y sin que Ren lo esperara, lo abracé otra vez. Todavía lloraba, de preocupación... Y de alivio. A nuestro alrededor, la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza. En la calle, los panes ya estaban blandos, y muy sucios.

A mi no me importaba no cenar, con tal de que él pudiera alimentarse bien, pero no dije eso. Los hechos hablaban por si mismos, no necesitaba explicar todo.

"Lo siento... No debí golpearte... Pero es que realmente me preocupaste... Me perdonas?."

Pude sentir tus mejillas tomar color, porque de pronto, tu rostro daba más calor de lo normal. En ese momento sonreí... Y es que cómo no hacerlo, si estaban tan tierno. Asentiste, dando a entender que perdonabas. Luego hablaste con suavidad, como ese día que nos conocimos, en mi oído.

"Yo... No te preocupes, tienes toda la razón. No debí salir, te había prometido no hacerlo. Me perdonas tu también? Prometo que no volveré a robar a menos que sea extremadamente necesario."

Sonreí, más tranquilo, y me separé de ti, y me levanté, manteniendo mi expresión. Te tendí una mano, para ayudar a que te levantaras. La tomaste sin duda.

"Vamos. En el auto tengo algo para los dos."

"Sí."

Entonces nos levantamos, y abandonamos el lugar rápidamente. Luego de comer, decidimos dormir. Como todas las noches de invierno, lo hicimos abrazados, para así no tener tanto frío. Nunca me podía quedar dormido hasta que tu lo hacías. Y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Ese mismo año, pero cuando ya había pasado un buen tiempo, nuestras vidas dieron un nuevo vuelco. Después de tanto viviendo juntos en las calles, fuimos llevados a un orfanato. La situación se estaba poniendo difícil, y creo que eso fue lo mejor para los dos. Ren tenía una severa pulmonía, y cada vez se volvía más difícil conseguir alimentos. Yo comía poco, para que mi amigo tuviera algo. Siempre que él me preguntaba si había comido, yo le decía que sí, pero que tenía tanta hambre, que lo había acabado en el camino. Él sólo asentía. No se si de verdad me creía.

El orfanato era un lugar mucho mejor que nuestro auto. Curaron a mi amigo, y tenían medicinas. Además, ahora teníamos una cama cómoda cada uno, y ropa: La nuestra ya estaba vieja y pequeña. Aunque muchas veces dormíamos juntos... Supongo que en parte por que estábamos acostumbrados, y en parte para no sentirnos solos.

Empezamos a crecer, y con el tiempo, nuestra amistad también lo hacía. Nuestras peleas eran tontas y breves, generalmente en son de juego. Habíamos pasado tanto juntos, que era absurdo hacerlo. Las navidades se volvieron fechas hermosas, porque recibíamos regalos y nos daban una cena deliciosa, con pavo y todo. Era increíble.

Claro, al poco tiempo ya no creíamos en Santa, o por lo menos, eso decíamos. Aunque nunca olvidábamos esa hermosa navidad en que nos conocimos.

La navidad en que yo tenía trece, y Ren doce aún, creíamos que todo era hermoso. Entonces nuestras vidas volvieron a sufrir cambios, no se si para bien o para mal. Era la tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre, y todo era alegría. Estábamos en el jardín, imaginándonos qué nos darían, cuando la directora llamó a mi amigo. Quedé muy intrigado. Se tardó un buen rato en regresar.

Venía muy confundido, era como cuando había tratado de sonreír el día que nos conocimos, sólo que ahora no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Rápidamente le pregunté que ocurría. Entre nosotros no habían secretos.

"Voy... Voy a ser adoptado" –Dijiste con voz temblorosa.

Sentí como todo mi mundo temblaba, y la sangre se me helaba. Pronto me estabas contando más: Era la familia Tao, una muy rica, que hace poco había estado por aquí para brindar ayuda económica y social. La señora –"me dijeron que se llamaba Ran"-, era muy buena, pero no podía tener hijos. Le encantaban los niños, y siempre que podía, iba al orfanato a prestar ayuda.

En su última visita, había visto a Ren, y se enamoraron de él. Empezaron los trámites legales para ello, aunque antes, pidieron si le podían preguntar a Ren que le parecía. Él había dicho que estaba bien, pero si podía ir yo también. Cuando le explicaron que no, se encogió de hombros, y dijo que se iría a vivir con los Tao. Cuando me miró con sus ojitos dorados y me preguntó si estaba enfadado, le dije que no, y que debía ir. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir. Y yo, desde que lo conocí sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Esa sería la última navidad que pasaríamos juntos. Esa noche, en mi cama, lloré amargamente, al saber que no lo volvería a ver. Al rato, él llegó a mi cama, y me preguntó si podíamos dormir juntos. Su rostro también estaba húmedo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía cómo consolar al otro. Asentí, y esa noche dormimos abrazados, como antes.

Así, han pasado tres años.

Y no puedo creer lo veloz que transcurre el tiempo, y lo importante que fuiste en mi vida. Ambos éramos muy inocentes cuando nos separamos... Te extraño mucho. Tal vez más de lo que debería.

Y otra vez estamos en navidad, la que debería ser feliz y brillante, para mi se ha vuelto fría y opaca, como si volviera a esa época en que estaba solo y en que iba a pedir un plato de sopa. Como si cayera a los tiempos en que vivía con esa anciana, y tenía que arreglármelas para conseguir alimento para los dos. En ese entonces todo parecía sin sentido, y cada momento más y más negro.

Aquí todos han notado mi cambio desde que te fuiste, incluso han tratado de ayudarme a recuperar mi alegría, pero todo en vano. Es que es imposible borrarte de mi memoria.

Nos llaman a cenar. Ahora debo tratar de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras compartimos el pavo, pero creo que no lo lograré. En la mesa, estoy muy callado, mientras los demás chicos ríen y gritan. Es la cena de navidad. No tengo hambre, pero ante la mirada de la directora, me meto un pedazo de pavo en la boca. No como nada más, así que ignoro la mirada fija sobre mí. Simplemente ahora no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Son las once, y nos mandan a acostarnos. Luego de un rato de conversaciones y ruido, todo se queda en silencio. Los más pequeños están muy emocionados, y les cuesta quedarse tranquilo ante la proximidad de que "Santa venga". Pero luego se forma un largo silencio. Ya todos duermen. En silencio, para que nadie se despierte, me escabullo de mi cama, rogando para que nadie lo note. No quiero tener que oír el sermón otra vez, no en navidad. Son las once y media cuando salgo del lugar.

Desde que te fuiste, he retomado mi costumbre de ir a la plaza central a esperar en el árbol. No se bien qué es lo que espero... Supongo que otro milagro. Que Dios se apiade de mí, y me permita volver a verte, aunque sea un segundo.

Cuando tenía siete años, me dio el regalo más maravilloso que he recibido: Tu. Yo en ese entonces no tenía esperanzas, y ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Y entonces, apareciste tu. Parecías tan igual a mí, que me entendías tan bien. Tu fuiste lo que protegía. Tal vez, este año vuelva a recibir un regalo así, sin precio.

A quién engaño? Esas son cosas que se dan una sola vez en la vida, y yo te perdí. Ahora tus padres son quienes te protegen, ellos cuidan te ti, y tu les das tu amor y compañía. Supongo que al principio eras callado, pero que luego les abriste tu corazón, dejando ver ese ser maravilloso que eres.

Luego de caminar un rato, estoy otra vez aquí. Me siento en el mismo banco , que han vuelto a pintar de blanco. El pino de navidad sigue iluminando igual. Y las calles, tan silenciosas como cada veinticuatro de diciembre.

"Otro milagro, por favor, Dios, otro milagro." –susurro.

Las campanas suenan, indicando que ya empezó otro día. Mi corazón se acelera. Se que es en vano, como las dos navidades anteriores a esta.

"Horo-Horo?"

Y a mi espalda, el milagro aparecía.

Debe ser un sueño.

Ya son tres años desde que dejamos de vernos. Muchas veces tuve deseos de ir a visitarte, pero temía que no me quisieras ver, porque ahora vivimos en mundos distintos.

Aunque yo sigo siendo el mismo.

No puedo negar que tuve mucha suerte. Ahora vivo muy bien, no he vuelto a enfermar como antes, y mis padres me quieren mucho, pero...

Esta navidad estoy solo. En y Ran tenían trabajo, y se disculparon. Tenían que viajar a Norteamérica, pero no me podían llevar, por lo tarde que adquirieron sus boletos. Creo que fue algo que se les presentó de improviso. Les dije que no había problema, y que a su regreso celebraríamos todo, que partieran. Ellos sonrieron tristes, y se marcharon.

El departamento se hizo enorme, como cada vez que ellos se tienen que ir de viaje, que no son pocas veces. La verdad es que viajan mucho, y por mis estudios, yo casi nunca puedo ir.

No es tan perfecto como parecía, Hoto-Hoto.

Me sentía muy solo, con esa mesa llena de alimentos, y yo cenando sin compañía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía tragar, así que me di cuenta que era absurdo tratar de comer. Tomé mi abrigo, y salí a pasear.

No se si por costumbre, o porque inconscientemente sólo pensaba en Horo-Horo, terminé caminando rumbo a la plaza central, a nuestra plaza de navidad. Dejé que mis pies me guiaran.

Cuando pasaba por allí, siempre me asaltaban los recuerdos, y la persona que estuviera conmigo, me preguntaba qué me ocurría, porque de pronto los ojos me brillaban, y sentía unos enormes deseos de correr y llorar. Pero claro, me controlaba y decía que no era nada. Es que es un lugar sagrado, mágico.

Es la primera navidad, después de tantos años, que vuelvo a venir. Cuando vivíamos juntos, en las calles, todas las navidades las pasábamos frente al gran árbol de navidad, sentados en el banco color verde oscuro, y con el gran reloj a nuestra izquierda. Esperábamos a Santa, luego de nuestro plato de sopa, aunque siempre nos quedábamos dormidos, sin ver nada, y al día siguiente, volvíamos a nuestra vida normal.

El banco ha sido pintado de blanco, y frente a mi se alza el majestuoso árbol de mis recuerdos. En casa también hay uno, pero no tiene comparación.

En cuanto entro a la plaza, me parece ver a un pequeño peliazul durmiendo en el banco, pero sin duda es mi imaginación. En el lugar, sólo hay un joven de cabellos azules... Un momento... ¿Cabellos azules!.

Me acerco. Ahora el nudo no está sólo en mi garganta, sino que se formó otro en mi estómago. Las campanadas del reloj rompen el silencio mágico. Son doce, en total.

"Horo-Horo?"

El joven se gira, sorprendido.

Tiene que ser magia.

Y allí estas frente a mí, mirándome sorprendido. Se que mi cara de bobo es algo notorio, pero no se que hacer o decir. Has crecido, aunque sigues siendo más bajo que yo. No me habré quedado dormido y esto es un sueño?.

Me pellizco la mejilla, mientras te sigo mirando, y lanzo un quejido. Empiezas a reír. No es un sueño... No es otro sueño!.

Me subo al asiento, relativamente limpio, y salto al otro lado, sin medir mucho mis acciones. Creo que siempre me he comportado así, guiado por mis impulsos. Tu te pones serio, mientras un sonrojo se va expandiendo por tus mejillas, a medida que me acerco a ti. Nadie se sonroja como tu. Me miras a los ojos, y yo me pierdo en los tuyos. Y es que tus mirada dorada no ha perdido esa chispa que la hace tan especial.

"Ren..." –Digo con seguridad.

Inesperadamente, para ti y para mí, te abrazo, atrayéndote hacia mí. Siento mis ojos húmedos por la emoción, pero no lloro. Apoyo mi rostro en tu hombro. Creo que recién vienes reaccionando, y cruzas tu también tus brazos en torno mío. Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro también, pero la tienes ligeramente doblada, así que tu respiración me hace cosquillas en el cuello. No se cuanto rato hemos estado así.

Nos separamos. Todo es igual a como era antes. Casi creo ver que los dos volvemos a ser unos niños de diez años, vestidos con andrajos.

"Ren... Qué haces aquí? Creí que eras feliz ahora, debes tener una vida perfecta... Porqué no estás con tus padres?"

"No todo es como crees, no siempre las cosas son como parecen, Horo. Ellos se fueron de viaje... así que decidí venir aquí, donde solíamos pasar navidad."

"Y donde nos conocimos" –agregó, para luego poner una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro-. "Sabes, Ren? Parece que estoy volviendo a creer en Santa, y en la magia de la navidad."

Sonrío. Tienes razón, Santa nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad, una nueva razón, otra lección más de la vida. Creo que este es el mejor regalo de navidad que he obtenido en largo tiempo.

Entonces se oye algo extraño: El estómago de Horo. Él se sonroja, y mira a otro lado. Yo sólo sonrío. No he olvidado todas las veces que oí ese ruido, cuando tu te quedabas sin comer, para que yo tuviera algo.

"No has cenado?"

"No... antes no tenía hambre."

"Porqué... porqué no vienes conmigo? En mi casa hay mucha comida, y podemos aprovechar de hablar."

Sé que ahora soy yo el que está todo rojo. Hace tiempo que soy conciente de que te quiero demasiado como para que sea un cariño de amigos y nada más. Con una sonrisa, aceptas y me agradeces. Dejamos la plaza, y con ella, el enorme árbol que ha sido testigo de tantos momentos mágicos en que hemos estado juntos.

Al poco rato, estamos cenando y charlando animadamente. Yo te cuento de mi escuela y de mis padres, y tu de los otros chicos, que no he visto hace años. Reímos al recordar algunas anécdotas. Ya nos sentimos como si no nos hubiéramos separado por un día.

Ya es tarde, y se que debes regresar al orfanato, pero no quiero volver a perderte. Puedo ver lo mismo en tu mirada.

"Porqué no te quedas aquí esta noche?"

Quedo estupefacto. Acaso lees la mente? Es extraño que te atrevieras a decirlo, pero no dudo en aceptar. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado.

Lavamos los platos y seguimos conversando en la cocina un rato.

"Ren?" –Le pregunto de pronto.

"Qué ocurre, Horo?"

Tomo aire. Aquí voy.

"Podemos dormir juntos? Extraño cuando lo hacíamos de pequeños... Te he extrañado mucho."

No sé cuál está más rojo, pero creo que tu eres el ganador. Asientes con la cabeza. Me doy cuenta que lo haces así porque no puedes hablar, lo que me causa un ataque de risa. Por supuesto, tu te enfadas, y empiezas a gritarme, mientras yo continúo riéndome. Luego, te volteas y cruzas de brazos. Pese a eso, no puedo parar.

"Ja ja ja, vamos, Ren, no te enfades, Ja ja..."

me miras de reojo, y para mi sorpresa, tu también empiezas a reír. No de una manera tan maniática como la mía, sino con suavidad, pero aún así es risa. Luego de un rato, nos calmamos, y nos vamos a tu cuarto. Estoy ligeramente nervioso. La cama es para una persona, pero no más pequeña que las del orfanato. Sin duda, cabremos bien. Me quito todo, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Tu vas al baño y te pones un pantalón. Hace mucho calor, por lo que es lógico que nos acostemos así.

Entramos a la cama, en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Cruzo mis brazos tras mi cabeza, y te miro sin que lo notes.

"Antes también era feliz." –dices abruptamente.

Te apoyas en tus codos, y me miras sin comprender bien.

"Eh?" –Murmuras.

"Que antes también era feliz" –digo, sin atreverme a verte a los ojos-. "Dijiste que creías que yo era feliz ahora, y lo soy. Pero antes, contigo, cada momento, también era feliz, pese a todo lo duro que era vivir... Yo... Te tenía siempre a mi lado..."

No te miro, porque sé que estoy sonrojado, y que si me encuentro con tus ojos negros, probablemente me pondré aún peor. Pero lo que sucede a continuación fue algo que realmente no me esperaba.

No sé de donde saqué la valentía, pero supongo que tus lindas palabras me dieron fuerzas. Te ves tan adorable! Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, y entonces comprendo: Tu sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti. Me inclino hacia ti sin que lo notes y, con suavidad, uno mis labios con los tuyos.

Creo que en ese momento quedé congelado por la sorpresa, pero no por mucho. Cierro mis ojos, y me abrazo a ti. Me había alzado ligeramente de la cama al momento en que te abrace, así que con suavidad y determinación, me empujas hasta que quedamos acostados otra vez, pero ahora tu sobre mí. Apoyas tus brazos a mis costados, pero nuestros cuerpos siguen tocándose. Mis brazos se sujetan a tu cintura, como quien se aferra a la vida.

Entonces profundizamos el beso, y pareciera que Dios estuviera aquí esa noche. Con un suave gemido, nuestros labios se abren, dejando que nuestras lenguas se rocen con inocencia. Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven irregulares y pesadas en ese momento. Al poco rato, el contacto se vuelve más apasionado, y comenzamos a acariciarnos por primera vez. Subo mis brazos para acariciar tu rostro pálido. Tu cuerpo bajo el mío es algo que me enloquece.

Lentamente, nos separamos. Te acuestas a mi lado otra vez, pero ahora de lado. Yo también me giro, para que nos miremos. Tus brazos me rodean, y los míos a ti. Sonreímos.

"Te amo." –te dije.

"Yo también." –Respondí, para luego agregar- "Ahora si que no dudo de Santa."

Ríes, cerrando tus ojitos felinos. Entonces un ruido llama mi atención. Me levanto, soltándote sin muchas ganas, y voy a la ventana.

"Fuegos artificiales!" –Dije emocionado- "No sabía que lanzaran en navidad."

"Y no lo hacen." –Dijiste, igual de sorprendido que yo.

Me levanto de la cama, tras él, pero antes, saco el cobertor de mi cama. Me pongo a su lado, y era cierto: El cielo estaba iluminado por las luces de colores y formas hermosas. Al parecer, hace ya un buen rato que los están lanzando.

Siento una manta cubriéndome. Es cierto, a estas horas empieza a hacer un poco más de frío. Como antes estábamos en la cama, no lo sentía. Te miro, y nos sonreímos. Nos sentamos. Por suerte, la ventana va desde el piso hasta el techo, y afuera no hay balcón. Con suavidad, nos cubrimos con la frazada. Tu te sientas delante de mí, yo te abrazo por la espalda, apoyando mi mentón en tu hombro. Entrelazas tus dedos con los míos, y deposito un beso en tu mejilla.

Al terminar el espectáculo, volvemos a la cama. Tengo mucho sueño, pero me quedo viéndote un rato. Me besas en los labios con ternura y luego cierras tus ojitos.

"Feliz navidad." –Te digo.

"Feliz navidad para ti también."

Nos acomodamos, uno en los brazos del otro, y al rato nos dormimos. No se cuál se durmió primero, pero no importa: Ahora no hay uno que cuide al otro, porque nos tenemos de igual forma.

Creo que podría jurar que esa noche oí el ruido de unas campanillas por la ventana, y cómo el viento me traía noticias de que, en la plaza, el viejo árbol de navidad sonreía.

* * *

(1): Recuerden que Horo es sólo un chico de siete años, así que es lógico que se equivoque con algunas palabras. En este caso, dice "huerfenería", por huérfanos, en vez de orfanato. 


End file.
